Clothing Crisis
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: One of the hottest days in summer results in embarrasment and a clothing debait! Mild romance , but not much. Hopefully you'll like it. Please R&R! Buzz x Jessie hints ... short one - shot! I know they can't take their clothes off but ... imagine it! ; !


**Hey ya'll! It's me again ! I've discovered that my strong point in writing is writing one - shots , so there will be some daily one shot updates , as well as the occasional chapter story. The problem for chapter stories , for me is that I lose interest quickly and don't want to write anymore , so I never update so it never finishes , But with one shots , it cures my writing craving and the story is nice and smooth as well as it getting finsihed . So , I am gonna attempt another Buzz x Jessie fix. Hopefully better thatn the other one! I write for fun , not reviews , so don't worry if you don't want to review. As well as you enjoyeed it , that's good enough for me!**

**Please enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly in the garden. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze and the droplets of rain caught the sun and shimmered playfully . The tree's shade provided protection from the heat , relieveing whoever inhibits it . The toys were no exception. There was a great wash of relief when Andy went inside for lunch , as the exhausted toys crawled under the darkened patch of grass . All in which were breathing heavily and sweating.

"I - I don't think I'm cut out for this ..." Woody panted , his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his plastic skin . He attempted to pull them away to allow more air to get through , but his clothes stayed firm.

"Argh!" The heat was getting to him ...

"Calm down Woody ... It's just a little heat ... I thought ... Cowboys originated from the western desserts and ... stuff like that ..." Buzz managed to say , before collapsing on his stomach in the shade.

"And besides ... You not the one with a huge space -suit on are you?" He whimpered , the slightest tad annoyed with the whining cowboy.

A couple of yards away , Jessie listened to the two bickering about their difference in culture and way of life . She thought it ridiculous that they would argue like that...

"Look'e here ..." Jessie yelled over the noise . She smiled inwardly when the two toys averted their full attention toward the yodelling cowgirl.

"If it's that much of a problem ... Take 'em off!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Huh?" muttered both of them , simultaniously

"If it's that much of a problem ... take your monkey suits off." Jessie clarifyed . Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown , and her hands tugging at her clothes to gesture as to what she meant.

Buzz's and Woody's eyes widened and looked at each other in embarrasment , as well as a sudden feeling of a chill running through their spines.

"Umm - No , I - I'm okay with my suit ..." Buzz cleared his throat , getting more flustered with every word in which he spoke . " ... On."

"Y-Yeah Jess . Were fine with it . Honest!" Woody backed up and tugged at his collar , nervously.

"Well , ain't that quaint!" Jessie smiled smugly and waltzed towards the deeper shade , and settled into a content nap. Both of the boys looked over at Jessie and wondered how she could not be warm in this intense warmth.

"Well , I gotta go partner . Uhh ... See ya around ." And with that Woody scratched his head , shrugged, and walked casually away from the scene of the 'happening'.

Buzz on the other hand , watched the love of his life sleep soundly , the occasional shift in weight when she decided fit. He smiled a genuine smile and thought about everything that had happened . Jessie shifted her weight onto her back so she was lying straight , one leg bent and her head leaning against the bark of the tree. She murmered something in her sleep that sounded extremly familiar to his ears.

"Mhmhphmmh" Jessie drawled as her weight shifted yet again onto her side. Her unoccupied side felt a sudden chill so Jessie lashed out with her left arm to warm it. Buzz didn't entirely understand . It was boiling . Roasting . Frying his helmet , and yet she still had to rub her side to keep warm? That wasn't right. Just then , he had an idea.

A mastermind plan ... Ok , maybe that was a slight exageration , but still!

He tip - toed to Jessie , despite the grass covering the sound of his feet and plopped down next to Jessie.

Just then , she shot up and banged her head on a branch ...

"Ow ..." She muttered flatly and then was quiet for a whole minute.

She spotted Buzz sat right next to her and bolted upright

"Your suit! It's over there! I swear . I didn't mean to but you told me to and we were falling down the tree and you died so I stole it. I don't like lying. I tell Woody ... You shouldn't lie , but then someone taught me how to lie , so I lied when I said I didn't take your suit . I don't like lying , It makes me feel quezy but ... I And I know shouldn't have but , You were lying not moving ... and you were over there on the the ground , and you - And I ... I- It was just a dream ..." Jessie gabbled , stupidly , eyes falling downwards , like a magnetic metal attracted to a magnet. She didn't notice that when she had said something along ther lines of ' Woody ' , She had gripped Buzz's shoulders tightly and shook him several times.

"Jessie ... I.."

She suddenly stuck a defensive pose , still gripping onto Buzz .

"You can't prove anything! It wasn't me . Did ya see me do it y ' little varmit? Did'ya , huh? Well I ain't confessing . I ain't telling you ... In fact I ain't even gonna -!"

Buzz bravely leant forward and kissed her on the nose.

"Buzz!"

"Jessie , It's ok. I - I'm wearing my suit. It's not missing ... You can stop hyperventilating . I - I'm clothed ..." Buzz trailed , a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh ... Right . I-I knew that . Well .. Uhh ... Later?" And with that statement said , she got up and stretched. Then with one flick of the wrist , substituting and wave , she took off.

Buzz smiled after her and thought about the previous events .

So much for the hot weather ...

**So was it any good? Hopefully so . I just wanted to do a mild romance so I settled for a attempted cute thingy . Sorry if it's not very good but please , if your gonna review , be nice. Vritism , not flamers . There's a difference. No stupid review threats , just review if you want to.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Jessie~**


End file.
